My heart, My love, My home
by CSCreations
Summary: Post 6x01 sneak peek. Her Killian was finally back, her love, her hope, her home...


After Killian's return from the Underworld everything was going perfect. A big party was organized to Granny's, just for him, to celebrate that he returned home, to her arms, forever now. When the party was over only Emma, Killian and the charming's were still in Granny's. Emma couldn't keep her eyes off her loved one, _he was alive and back to her arms, it was like a dream come true._

''So, you guys seem tired, why don't you go home?'' Snow grinned to them and Killian and Emma looked each other once again smiling.

''Okay , guys. See you tomorrow'' Emma said and hugged her parents before going out of Granny's with Killian.

In their way to their home, Killian's hand was resting on Emma's waist bringing her closer to him while she was leaning her head towards his shoulder. When they finally arrived, Killian took a moment just looking at their home from outside.

''Are you alright, won't we enter? It's kind of cold here'' Emma said smiling to him.

''Aye, love. Let's go and see if I can warm you up'' Killian said and placed once again his hand on her waist while Emma was grinning in the thought of them making love for the first time in their home.

When they got inside, Emma kissed Killian passionately while Killian was placing Emma on the wall. Then Killian inflamed kisses to Emma's collarbone and neck. Emma's lips were bruised already.

''God, I love you so much'' Emma said

''love you too, My Swan'' Killian said as he was kissing her neck

''I missed you so much'' Emma said as she was placing her legs around his waist, picking her up. Then, he placed once again his lips on her and picked her up. Finally, he placed her on their couch lying above her. Kissing her like he wanted to devour her, his hand slipped on Emma's waist and shoulder's pulling her jacket off as Emma was moaning in the feeling of his pants against her ass. Emma put her hand on his head, caressing his dark hair and leaned her lips to his in a deeper kiss. When their tongues collided and while Killian was ready to put his lips on hers again, he heard a noise. His hook which had left on the table was shaking.

''Swan'' Killian said and looked at her, worried. Emma noticed too that his hook was shaking and grinned.

''And we didn't even start'' Emma grinned.

'' I don't think this was us, love'' Killian said and smiled.

''We have to see what's happening'' Killian said and tried to get up but Emma pushed him down again, against her lips.

''No way, I am not moving from here even if the end of the word is coming'' Emma said but she suddenly heard a louder noise coming from outside and they both stood up and went outside to see what's happening. When they did, they saw a huge air balloon above their home.

''Gods, Swan is this house haunted?'' Killian said

''I don't know. But what I know for sure is that when we will get rid of this thing we will certainly continue our quiet moment finally'' Emma said and she and Killian went quickly to find the other's to tell the news of the air balloon. When they arrived at her parents' home they didn't find anyone there, for a minute she got worried but that was before that she opened her phone and saw 8 phone calls and 3 messages from her father saying that he arrested Hyde. When Emma and Killian went to the sheriff's office they found the main door open.

''Emma'' Snow said and hugged her daughter.

''What the hell happened?'' Emma said

''It appears that Hyde brought some of his friends from the land of the Untold Stories, but tell me Emma where were you? I phoned you 8 times!'' David said and Emma looked at Killian awkwardly.

''Eh…I was actually…'' Emma said but Killian tried to finish her sentence.

''We were… you know… redecorating?'' Killian said with a smile and David's face turned into an angry one.

''I don't like that sound of '' _redecorating''_ , pirate'' David said raising his eyebrow.

''Okay, guys stop we need to see Hyde in his cell'' Snow said ending David's awkward conversation with her daughter's true love. When they went to Hyde's cell, Emma was the first one to go. Hyde told her that something bad is going to happen to her and her family and then he disappeared leaving the chains on the floor. When she and Killian left the station after a long research of where Hyde might gone, they went to their home, Emma fired the fireplace and after she changed her clothes to her white sweater she had worn when she healed him from his injuries and her dark blue jean, she nestled in the comfort of his arms feeling the heat of their fireplace and watching inside the rainy window.

''Killian, do you love me?'' Emma said, her hair now was curled down to her shoulders while Killian had taken off his leather jacket. She loved seeing him only in his shirt and vest.

''What question is that even? Of course I love you more than anything, love'' Killian said and Emma smiled.

''I love you too, so much. That's why I am afraid. Hyde told me something while I was in his cell, he told me that something bad is going to happen to us and I… am scared Killian. I don't want to lose you again'' Emma said and Killian smiled.

''Nothing is going to happen to us again, love. I am here forever and I am not going anywhere'' Killian said and Emma pressed her lips on his passionately.

''You want to go upstairs?'' Emma said and thought of something.

''Sure, love. Lead the way'' Killian said and Emma quickly touched his hand leading him to the third floor where their huge bedroom was. When Killian got inside, he was captivated from the beauty of their room.

''Swan, it's perfect, you have a really good taste'' Killian said and Emma started caressing his chest hair.

''Well, you picked this home, so YOU have a good taste, come on now let's lay down it's been a long day'' Emma said. Later, Killian was lying down to their bed feeling the comfortable mattress within it.

''Swan, are you alright, love? You are in the bathroom for about 1 hour, we need to sleep'' Killian said and suddenly the door of the bathroom opened. Killian was captivated from what he had just seen.

''You really want to sleep, Captain?'' Emma said. She was now wearing only a black sexy lingerie, her lips were red while her hair was curled down to her perfect shoulder's and breasts. Killian was already feeling the bulge in his pants. Before he could blink, Emma had climbed to him, kissing him passionately while she was doing slow circles around his ass. After a lot's of hot kisses, Emma finally managed to undo his pants and shirt leaving him completely naked in front of her. Emma licked her lips enjoying the sight. God, she had missed his body, his muscular arms and chest, his lips, everything. Killian started navel kissing her.

''Ahh, my Killian don't stop'' Emma said while Killian was kissing her beasts. When he undid her bra he could finally kiss her breasts without any piece of fabric. Killian started circling her in crazy rhythms while Emma was kissing his neck and lips. After hours of making love, they collapsed in each other's arms while Emma's hand was resting on Killian's face, caressing him.

''I love you'' Emma said with a sweet voice.

''I love you too'' Killian said and gave her one last kiss.

''Killian, do you believe that we can finally have our happy ending?'' Emma said, Killian smiled pulling a tuft of her hair behind her ear.

''The happiest'' Killian said. Emma's thoughts that night were in her head and they will remain forever…'' _My Killian, My love, My heart, My_ home'' and now she was convinced that when this will over , they're going to have their happy ending , together, as for their future it had already started.


End file.
